campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki
Nicolette Nikki is one of the main characters of Camp Camp. She is an Adventure Camp camper at Camp Campbell but was originally a Flower Scout. It has been hinted that her mother, Candy, may have lied to her about what type of camp she was originally going to attend. Appearance Nikki is a child of a relatively short stature, equivalent to Max's height. She wears a mustard yellow shirt and red overalls rolled up to her knees. She has turquoise hair tied into two pigtails with matching laced shoes. Her eyes are a bright pink. She has two white band-aids on her left cheek and scratches on her right cheek, hinting she often gets hurt over her love of adventure. In "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected," her costume for Juliet consists of a pink apron worn over her usual attire along with a toy crown. In "Into Town," she becomes more feminine in appearance. Her attire during the time consists of an equally more feminine version of her usual outfit. Her overalls become a red dress with a yellow flower on the front. Her shoes become flats with knee-high white socks. It also comes in with matching red ribbons that decorated her braided hair. She is also visibly wearing makeup. In "The Order of the Sparrow," her Native American attire consists of a light brown shirt and coffee brown pants. She also wears an amulet vaguely resembling a peace sign along with pink markings on her face with a single pink feather headband around her head. In "Cult Camp," her "ascension form" consists of her usual attire but with the color palette swapped with different shades of white. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," her winter wear consists of a long sleeved version of her Camp Camp uniform along with a winterized version of her red overalls, as they become snow pants. Personality Nikki is highly energetic and, unlike some of the other campers, actually enjoys the action-packed eccentricity of Camp Campbell. She joined the Adventure Camp and has shown to very much enjoy adventures. She is one of the few characters who seems to be completely on board with practically any of the activities presented to the group. She is not the smartest of the group of campers for she goes along with everything without question and often has dumb remarks about things. She seems to enjoy dangerous things, describing herself as "an agent of chaos." She seemed to be very attached to a Platypus that she found after learning it was poisonous, went along with Max's escape plan for the sole reason of wanting to drive a bus, and even insisted that she wanted a Viking funeral, saying to "Light me up!" When asked what she would do when she left the camp, she stated she wanted to live with the animals, and maybe get raised by wolves. She was previously a Flower Scout, but their strict and overly feminine behavior clashed, and she was kicked out by them. Nikki refers to the experience as traumatic for her. Trivia * Nikki seems to have a unique bond with wild animals, even managing to tame an eagle in "Scout's Dishonor." In "Escape from Camp Campbell," she makes mention of her plan to possibly become the alpha of a wolf pack upon escaping. In "Camporee," it is revealed that she is even capable of cross-species communication. * Her parents aren't together/have split up multiple times.https://youtu.be/Z9WUDwByz_E?list=PLUBVPK8x-XMjSHUul9--mSrQ8mHyR8Gne&t=131 * In "Reigny Day," Nikki is seen somehow telepathically communicating with David as he laments losing his award to Dolph. Specifically, she notes that "he really looks like Hitler." * If Nikki is away from nature for too long, she unconsciously becomes more feminine in appearance, and visibly ill, to the point of coughing up blood.Into Town * In an interview, Jordan Cwierz states that Nikki was the most fun character for them to write because they could easily put her in any situation, and she just adapts to it easily. * Nikki is the first of two characters to have originally be a part of a previous camp before joining another one. With her originally coming from the Flower Scouts to becoming a camper at Camp Campbell. The second being Jermy Fartz, originating from Camp Campbell before becoming a Wood Scout. * Nikki's favorite holiday is Christmas as revealed in "Parents' Day" and was highlighted in "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever." ** It is also the first time in the series wherein she, Neil, and Max sing a song. ** It is also revealed that Nikki and Nurf both believe that Santa Claus exists but for two completely different reasons. While Nikki believes that Santa exists because he's the one handing out all the gifts, Nurf believes that Santa is real because he suspects Santa to be the one to drink all the leftover Christmas beer. ** At the end of the episode, Nikki finally reveals why she loves Christmas so much. It was not the usual reasons (such as gift giving or religion), but because of the acts of kindness, as shown when Space Kid gifts Gwen a makeshift snow globe of the Mess Hall using his own helmet for all the hard work she's done. * Similar to how she and Neil's parents have similar initials, she and Neil also appear to share the same initials. References